Every Little Thing
by ITeraPrince
Summary: Hermione decides to let Harry stay with her for the summer. But what if that's not the only reason. I now open the Every Little Thing forum, for you guys who enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Little Thing

Chapter 1

Harry was fully recovered after what happened a month ago. The cuts and bruises were a thing of the past. But what didn't bring joy to him was that it was going to be another summer with the Dursleys

But it soon changed when Mr. Granger called his Uncle to talked his into letting Harry staying with them for the summer. Uncle Vernon gladly accepted his offer with the thought of a Harry free Summer.

He was know arriving at the Grangers house, well it turns out Hermione had been waiting or expecting him. Because he saw her with her head down, on the porch looking very bored.

She was just playing with her curly hair but soon popped her head up when she heard car doors closing shut.

Harry eyes widen when Hermione ran up to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. But he smiled anyway, clearly happy to see her too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I apologize for the short chapter, I will try my best to make them longer I hope you enjoy it and remember to review.

Chapter 2

They pulled away, Harry's eyes widen because Hermione had expected him. Because she had on a very clean outfit, and her hair was looked like it was curled only a couple of minutes ago.

And she had this sparkle in her eyes, plus she smelled like flowers. Like lilies, well um that doesn't mean that he had smelled her.

Harry POV

Clearly Hermione was excited, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room. Her room had a white background, with a two window one above her desk on the right, and a big one in the middle of a wall leading out to a balcony.

Her bed had pink blanket over it and a white mattress. I fringed when I saw Crookshanks purring on his little bed next to Hermione's bed. I couldn't even stop myself from "Wow" I can't believe I just blurted that out.

Hermione giggled, I look at her feeling embarrassed. She gave me a nod that meant it was all right.

"So we're am I going to sleep?" I hope it wouldn't be with her that would be awkward.

"Well there's a guest room next door, or…." She paused a started to shift from left to right standing in the same spot. And I think I caught a hint of a blush but I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Or…." Truthfully I had no idea what she was going to say. I walked closer to her questioning what she was going to say, till Mr Granger interrupted us.

"Harry YOUR ROOM IS READY!" he called out from down the hall. When I started to leave, I saw that Hermione had a face that I couldn't decipher. Either it was ANGER or DISSAPOINTMENT.

Anyways… my room was neatly prepared, there was my trunk next to the bed, and on the bed were some sheets, and towels. I looked around the room to find a bathroom, I never had my own bathroom before, and that was complete change.

The next day…

I woke up to a bloody ring! Oh it's an alarm clock. I turned to look at the window the sun was shining.

I walked downstairs to be amazed by a huge breakfast, well not that huge compared to the one in Hogwarts. But the smell of bacon and eggs was enough to pull me in. I grabbed a chair and sat.

I reached for the utensils but something else, caught my full attention.

Disclaimer: Sorry guys, I didn't know how long the vacation was it turned out to be actually a week. Ugh I'm still recovering so ill do my best to update all the stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

But something caught my attention,

"Good morning everyone" I turned around to see Hermione dressed in a pink tank top. And, a pair of white pajamas her torso looked curvier something I haven't noticed before.

And…. Wait don't go there Potter she's your best friend and that's it. I turned around to look back at my plate.

What was I doing! I was basically starring at her! I just wish I knew what she was doing to me!

I felt my shoulder began to stiffen; I turned my head slightly to found a hand. But who's? Then I did something I didn't except myself to do or think I would ever do. I grabbed Hermione's hand, her gentle, soft hand and began caressing it. When I realized what I was doing I quickly finished my food and left for my room.

I slammed my head on the wall, and then I began to lie on the bed and began to think.

(Why did I stare at Hermione like that? Is this something even Dumbledore can't figure out? How about Sirius? I got it! I'll ask them both what's going on….)

I was pulled out of my thoughts, by knocking on my door. It was nearly silent, so I started at the door very slowly.

Hermione's POV

(What was I? No I just want, wait do I? Ugh I should go before….)

I gave a small scream and fringed when Harry opened the door. I tried to find the courage to look him in the eyes.

But something was holding me back. (It could be… no he doesn't.) Then he began to speak in a soft tone, which slightly calmed me knowing that he wasn't angry at me.

"Hermione?"

(Well one of my reviewers wanted a longer chapter so here you go, and if you liked it tell me in a review. And huge cliffhanger!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, and thanks for the reviews. I'm not saying that you have to but it would be awesome if this fic was in a community or that it had more reviews just saying.

Anyways if you guys haven't found out from the title the story is based on the song Love Me by Nationals Product basically this is a songfic. I'm trying my best to try to make it fit the song if you think I'm doing a great job so far tell me in a review.

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"Hermione?" Oddly she didn't look up at me. She was looking down, which made me a little nervous.

"Um…" was all I could hear from her at the moment. I've never seen her like this before, is it because…. No she doesn't. Does she?

We stood there in a long awkward silence that I bet even Ron can't break. This thing, this moment was clearly something that I didn't expect. I mean I have been a friend of Hermione's for years.

And that meant I was comfortable around her, but how about know? I searched my thoughts for something to say or… do. But all the things that came to mind were meant for someone who's more than a friend to me.

Ugh this so irritating, what is she doing to me!

Ending notes: Clearly I'm losing ideas can u guys help! I hate writers block! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for taking so long I hate writers block, anyways I'll try my best to make this story better. But you guys could help me through your reviews and support. And, if you haven't read my bio, if you like this story, or any of my stories. You can check out my website. Check my bio for all site link. Anyways back to the story I had a 50/50 pick either to make them admit their feelings or let them wait. Well just to keep you guys interested I made them wait. Sorry…

Chapter 6

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry looked at his friends with pure concern.

"Harry I…" just then Harry heard the phone ring, he went down to answer it. Well don't give me that, he wasn't being rude. He was the first one to hear it, what would you have done?

Harry picked up the phone and began questioning who ever was in the other end.

"Hello?" it took a few minutes, but Harry got a reply.

"HERMIONE IS THAT YOU?" Harry moved the phone a little farther from his ear. It was Ron who had yelled a reply back to Harry.

"Ron it's me Harry, and why are you yelling?" Harry raised one eyebrow; clearly Ron hasn't been paying attention in muggle studies. That was the truth believe me.

In the other hand…

Ron nearly dropped the phone; surprised it was Harry who answered the phone. He then jump into a couple of possibilities.

"Harry did I dial the wrong the number?" Hoping he didn't, because he didn't want either Harry or Hermione to think he was a complete dummy.

"No, Ron I'm staying at the Grangers" That send shockwaves through Ron, he was shocked.

Why was Harry doing there? Why couldn't she invite me? Did I do something to upset her?

"Harry, why didn't she ask me?" he was furious.

"I don't know maybe she forgot…" Ron shook his head not believing that one of his best friends would forget him.

"Yeah maybe…" He said quietly.

Ending notes… So guys how was that? Hey guys I'm setting up a challenge for you, yes you the reader. Ok can u spot where I got the idea for the phone call? The first one to answer it would be announced in the next chapter. So go looking! And Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys sorry I was planning to wait till someone answered the question I had last time. But since you guys love this story so much, (If you do, do tell me in a review) I decided to keep the question. And continue writing. Well I know as an author that you should love all your stories. But my two favorites is this one and Only Time Will Tell. By the way, if you guys didn't know Only Time Will Tell is my bridge to Teribithia fic. I enjoy writing both of these stories especially when I listen to the music. Well I'll just leave you guys to your reading for know right?

Chapter 7

"Yeah maybe…" Harry barely heard Ron say that, so he had to make sure.

"Sorry Ron, didn't quite catch that" Harry had a huge grin on his face, imaging Ron's reaction.

"Ugh… never mind" Harry began to chuckle. He imagined Ron jump a little, then he got a little nervous.

"Harry why are you laughing?" He then slowly stopped laughing.

"Nothing Ron" he added, hopping that he wouldn't find out that he was laughing at him.

On the other end,

"Uh huh" Yeah right Harry, something's going on over there. I Think I don't like it.

"Not talking to yourself, are you again Ron?" Fred questioned him,

"I say our brother has gone loony" George added. Smirking at his brother, and then turning his attention back at Ron.

"Oh shut it you two" Ron sounded irritated.

"Sorry Harry, that was Fred and George" he was now apologizing. Weird huh? Well come to think of it, I don't think anything or anyone for that matter would make it worse for Ron.

"Harry did you say, Harry?" questioned George.

"Yeah, why is that Ron? I thought you were calling Hermione?" Fred added. Ron turned to look at his brothers.

"Harry is staying with Hermione for the summer" With that George gave out a grin, Fred looked like he was defeated.

"Give it here, Fred" George let out his hand, Fred handed him a bag of galleons.

"Thank you" George added smirking,

"There's still one more" Fred reminded his brother.

"Whatever, I'll still win" With that they both left.

On the other line…

"Sorry Ron I got to go..." Harry added,

"Harry wait…" That caught his attention, eventually.

"Just don't try something…" That made Harry confused. What did he mean? Try something? What?

After that they exchanged goodbyes, then Harry left to join Hermione and Her parents in the car.

Hours Later…

Harry started to bore Hermione to the point where she gave him THE LOOK. He stopped his review of a Quidditch game he had the year before.

"Fine, ill stop" Hermione gave out a smile and looked away.

"Good, because I didn't invite you to my house for the summer to bore me to death about Quidditch" After that she gave out a giggle.

Harry looked at her and then replied, softly…

"Why did you invite me over?"

Ending notes… I hope that was long enough for you guys. It wasn't okay fine… Anyways I left you guys with two questions. One about where I got the idea for the phone scene and two what was Fred and George talking about? And also a huge cliffhanger! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I would love to give a shout out to all my readers from a vast list of countries. It would be awesome to meet you guys in like a convention or something. Which I hope would be planned in the mere future. Anyways… you guys have been pleading for long chapters well ill try my best to make this long. Ok?

Chapter 8

I looked over to her, patiently waiting for her answer. Well come to think of it, a lot of my conclusions or suspicions lead to that question.

FLASHBACK

1st year

Ron and I were enjoying the sweets I bought. I bet mom and dad wont mind, I was hungry anyway. Ron looked at Scabers, "This is Scabers by the way, Pathetic, isn't he?" Scabers? Well I don't really know about magical rats that much but I didn't want to be mean. He looked at me and I replied, "Just a little bit".

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?" Wait wasn't Fred one of his brothers? I nodded; "Yeah" Ron lifted his wand and began clearing his throat. Till, a young girl with curly hair, and brown eyes interrupted us.

I smiled, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one" Ron shook his head wand still at hand "No". She looked over to Ron, and she gave out a shy smile. "Oh you're doing magic, lets see then," she added. Ron cleared his throat. "Sunshine Daisy Spotted Mellow turn this stupid fat rat yellow" (Sorry guys I was doing this by memory, so I'm sorry if I got this scene wrong) Then the container of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean flew out of Scabers head. Ron and I exchanged the I don't know sign with our shoulders.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" she asked a defeated Ron. Then she gave out a smile, "Well its not very good is it?" Ron looked at me and gave me the What's wrong with her look. "But I tried the simple ones myself and they all work for me" She pulled out her wand and headed for an open space in front of me. I blushed and fringed in my mind because I haven't been this close to a girl. And no not counting Aunt Petunia, well, being in a cupboard for like years had their ups and downs.

"Example" She pointed her wand at my face. I was petrified, what was she going to do to me? Surely she wouldn't kill me would she? "Aculus Reparo" With that the duck tape that has been holding my glasses every since Uncle Vernon crushed them with his foot. Well the other truth is he got the glasses from a yard sale, so they were already old. But my glasses gave out a shine. I had to look for myself so I took them off to get a better look.

"That's Better isn't it?" She gasp, as I was looking at my newly fixed glasses. Ron even stopped eating to look at what just happened. "Holy Cricket your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger" Then she looked over at Ron her smile faded away at the sight of Ron eating, "And you are…?" Ron turned his attention to Hermione. "Um…Ron Weasley" she looked disgusted "Pleasure" then she turned to me and her mood changed.

"You two better change into your robes, I except we would be arriving soon" She got up and left but then she returned to tell Ron that he had dirt on his face. I chuckled after she left.

"Harry…." Ron wined, It turns out that Hermione was right, because It was only a couple of minutes till the train stopped and we all headed up to the castle.

Days later…

"HERMIONE MOVE!" I yelled at Hermione, The troll swung his club (Or big stick) at the toiletries. "HELP!" She was crying for help. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, and I grabbed onto the club. But that wasn't a good idea either.

I flew from the club to his shoulders he tried shaking me off. But it only ended with my wand in his nose, EWWW! It was now all up to Ron as I was being hanged upside down.

"Ron do something!" I screamed, but I think the troll is making me lose my dinner. "What?" Oh come on Ron!

"Anything!" I dodged the club again. Don't just stand there Ron! Help me! Then I heard Hermione say "Swish and flick" What is she talking about! This is not charms class!

"Wingardium Leviousa" Then next thing I know the club levitates in the air, then hits the troll square in the head. I fell to the ground, and I looked up to find the troll going coco or basically he was wobbling about.

I started to crawl back to Ron, Then BOOM! He fell to the floor. I asked Hermione if she was okay and she said she was. We both exchanged smiles, then I grabbed my wand. It was connected by something slimy.

As I cleaned it with my robes, the teachers came barging in. Asking if we were all right and stuff. But what surprised me the most was when Hermione took the blame for what happened.

After that I knew we would be great friends. All of us, The GOLDEN TRIO was formed that day.

Hermione: The brains, the researcher, the girl looks.

Harry: Bravery, Awesome Quidditch Skills, Glasses, Scar, Guy looks

Ron: Red head, Funny, Helpful (I think…)

Ending Notes: So long enough for you guys? Well I think so…. Oh bollocks, just agree with me for once okay… Anyways I'm going to start writing Harry's flashbacks on his relationship with Ron and especially Hermione. Hope you guys enjoyed it and Remember Review because Hearing good or Happy comments will keep me want to keep going or at least it would make my day.

The next chapter will probably be on in a while like maybe days because you guys want a long chapter like this… Well anyways…. C ya!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Well I'm doing my best to update these stories guys but it's harder because of school. So after I do my school stuff I'll see if I can update those stories for ya. Hope you guys understand, and hope I don't disappoint you guys with your reviews. For this one I decided to skip the flashbacks because I think you guys are more interested on the story am I right? Oh and before you guys read this story check out my own stories in , look for me ITeraPrince k?

Every Little Thing

Chapter 9

She playfully punches me in the shoulder, what was that for? Then she smiles.

"Harry, why can't a friend have another friend over is that wrong?" Ugh I was hoping she wouldn't give me that answer.

"Really that's your answer?" I wasn't fully convinced. I mean I know Hermione was smart, but I didn't know that she would give me an answer like that. Her brilliant little or from my prospective her HUGE brain is one of the things I admire.

Without her brains I couldn't get through the basilisk. And with a little embarrassment, my homework, Yeah that's the truth, without her help I wouldn't have passed my N.E.W.T.S. and I was thankful for that.

But for once I wanted to get a straight answer from her.

E/N Sorry for the short chapter I have to update my other stories to. Hope you guys wont take this short chapter and write bad reviews. Please don't it will only make me lose interest in a story.


End file.
